


Wintervention

by garands



Series: Zutara Month 2k16 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, went to watch a movie and got sidetracked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garands/pseuds/garands
Summary: "It's going to snow tomorrow night“Where’d you get that? The high for tomorrow is like seventy.”“I can tell.” After a moment’s consideration Katara stuffed the coat in the cart. “Now come on, we still need to find you snow pants and insulated gloves.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> zuko has no recollection of ever being in snow so katara takes it into her own hands  
> for day 6 (snowflakes)

It didn’t matter that Katara had grown up alongside the biting ice of the far North. Winter, and its companion snow, were two of her favorite things. The beauty of a freshly fallen layer of snow was enough to leave her speechless and gaping for a few minutes. Which is why she had decided to call for a Wintervention when Zuko admitted he’d never seen snow in real life.

“I didn’t say I’d never been, I said I couldn’t remember if I ever had.” He pushed the rickety cart through the sporting goods store. “And there’s really no need to start buying winter gear, it probably won’t snow for another month or so.”

“I see three problems with that statement,” Katara paused to look at a thick, fur-lined coat. “Number one: if you can’t remember it happening, or you can’t find any pictures, then I’m going to have to count that as not valid. Number two: you can never be too prepared, and, coincidentally, for number three, it’s going to snow tomorrow night.”

Zuko scoffed. “Where’d you get that? The high for tomorrow is like seventy.”

“I can tell.” After a moment’s consideration Katara stuffed the coat in the cart. “Now come on, we still need to find you snow pants and insulated gloves.”


End file.
